


Circles

by sunshinekat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shay is conflicted and Liam is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: Shay is faced with old feelings and wants, and forced to want them just as badly by the one man he never wanted to see again.





	Circles

 Shay didn’t think about it as betrayal. But he couldn’t name it otherwise. His last memory of Liam felt like betrayal, that was how he defined it. His own beliefs had been warped by the creed, changed to the point where Lisbon was merely a casualty, collateral damage is what Liam would have called it.

Shay had been drinking, whenever he thought about the creed, about Lisbon and Liam he couldn’t bear it and whiskey was the only thing that could dull the agony.

He was alone in his rooms, listening to the crackle of the fireplace as he sat at his desk looking over the naval fleet plans. Florida was open now, and several locations needed his assistance. He slammed his glass down on the maps angrily. “Sod all of it,” he muttered, “Damn the Templars, damn the assassins, they can all go rot in-“

“Now that’s not very Christian of you.”

Shay turned sharply grabbing for the dagger at his hip. It was Liam. Of course it was Liam, nobody else would have been able to find him.

He looked the same, hair cropped short, green eyes sharp as blades, still so terribly cold.

“Have you truly lost trust in the Templars? It’s barely been a week.” Liam said, a smirk teasing the corner of his full mouth.

Shay was still, he didn’t speak, but his rib ached where the scar was, the scar left behind by Liam’s pistol.

“My apologies for not knocking before hand, I didn’t think you’d let me in.” Liam said, he watched Shay’s hand at his blade, his own hands held nothing, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous.

“Come now, I’m not here to fight.”

Shay narrowed his eyes, saying nothing. He had no words to give this man.

“I like the hair, Shay. The beard was a bit much, but the scar suits you.”

What the bloody hell was he doing?! Acting like they were friends? No! No he didn’t get to do that anymore!

“How did you find me?”

“Ah, he speaks.” A mutual friend informed me, he was quite drunk at the time.”

Whist!?

Shay’s stomach sank, he felt sick with fear, god had Liam killed him? He couldn’t hide the rage, or the pain he felt at the thought of Whist dying at Liam’s hand.

“I didn’t kill him,” Liam said, “If that’s what you’re thinking. Your friend has a big mouth when he’s drunk is all, he’s not a target…” Liam lowered his hood, “yet.”

“Are you here to kill me?” Shay asked, half-relieved that Whist was alive, and half suspicious of the same.

Liam was staring at him, there was a darkness in his gaze, “I haven’t decided just yet.” He moved, Shay jerked back hard and banged his hip against the table. His jerky movements betrayed his paranoia, his tension, everything. God Liam looked so smug.

“Calm down, I’m not going to do anything. I just want a drink.”

Shay watched unblinking as Liam walked to his curio and took a glass and his most expensive bottle of brandy, a celebratory gift from the colonel. He poured it and put the decanter down, he didn’t sip at the brandy he downed it in two huge gulps. Shay wished for a moment that he’d poisoned it, to end it all here.

“Damn!” Liam coughed, “They give you the good shite now don’t they.” He dropped the glass on the floor and the sound made Shay jump.

Liam watched him with dark eyes, like a cat watching it’s prey.

“Your friend said it’s been a while since he’s seen you. Something about how you don’t leave your home anymore. You give orders via pigeon now, instead of going out and doing it all yourself.” Liam picked up the decanter of Monro’s Brandy and downed another gulp.

“He said you were paranoid.”

Liam was getting drunk, Shay was terrified. He couldn’t hide it, no matter the skills he had in fighting he couldn’t shake the terror. Liam couldn’t be alone, he had to have brought someone with him, he couldn’t trust his own ears, oh god he’d been drinking earlier what if Liam had been in here the whole time and poisoned it? what if he was already dying? Not again, no- no!

Shay decided fuck it, and went for his pistol, he aimed and pulled the trigger, there was a sharp click but nothing happened and Liam shook his head.

“You’re hurting my feelings Shay. I thought we were friends.”

Shay backed away when Liam walked toward him, “No! Not anymore!”

He could hear the voices of the innocent people who died in Lisbon, he could hear Washington coughing up blood moments before he’d ended his life that night.

Oh god, it was his turn now, and it wasn’t going to be a pistol this time. It would be an assassin’s blade.

Liam was there suddenly, hands around his throat.

“Are you scared to die now, Shay?”

“Yes,” Shay whispered desperately gripping Liam’s wrist.

“Do you want me to do it?” Liam whispered, he was too close. Shay’s brain was screaming at him to stop panicking and grab his dagger which was still at his waist but he couldn’t-

Liam leaned in smelling like expensive brandy. “I have to admit, you do look much better now as a Templar.”

Shay opened his mouth to plead for his life and found it blocked by something entirely unexpected. Liam’s mouth. Liam’s lips were touching his, his mouth…his mouth was-Shay’s head was clouded, he stiffened unsure of what the hell was going on.

Liam’s body pressed up against his, Shay felt his dagger pulled out of it’s holster and dropped on the floor. He would have been worried about it but he was preoccupied by pushing Liam’s wandering hands out of his shirt and breeches, “Liam what the hell are you doing!?”

Liam grunted and kissed him again, it was weird, and unwanted but warm. And it felt good. It made Shay think about the last time he’d bedded someone, the terror he’d felt was numbed somewhat by the heat coiling in his belly.

He caught Liam’s face and pushed it away from his, breathless from his kiss. “Liam-“ Shay whispered looking into his eyes.

The darkness was there, but there was something else. It reminded him of the old Liam, of the look he’d give whenever Shay said something he didn’t like but reluctantly agreed to, and he recalled that conversation they’d had about women. He could find beauty in anyone.

With that single thought every other memory with Liam came rushing back in a wave of longing Shay had learned to ignore, tried to forget.

Liam slid his fingers into Shay’s hair and kissed him again, this time Shay let him. Liam pushed him against the desk and shoved all of his naval fleet plans off of it. He lifted Shay up putting him on the desk and settling between his legs.

“You’re mad,” Shay whispered tugging and pulling at Liam’s ridiculous coat. “Goddamn, assassin uniforms.” He cursed. Liam chuckled, and sucked at a sensitive spot behind Shay’s ear sliding his hands under Shay’s shirt again gliding his warm fingers along Shay’s chest making Shay moan softly.

Liam’s other hand busied itself with Shay’s trousers, pushing under into the front of his pant and grabbing his stiff cock. Shay moaned softly, pulling back briefly as if the touch had been a bit too much for him.

There was no escape however, Liam followed him and all Shay could do was cling to his broad shoulders. He hadn’t done this in a while with anyone. He’d hidden his own feelings for so long he’d forgotten what it felt like to want Liam like this. To do what he’d only ever dreamed of.

Liam’s mouth left his, sliding along his jaw to suck at his earlobe.

“We don’t have to...” He whispered, “If you’re scared Shay...” his accent thick and unforgiving, “But I’ve to admit I like you like this.” Liam slid closer and bit down on the side of Shay’s jaw, hard, Shay made a sound that made him ashamed. “Shaking like you are, like a little lamb.”

Shay yanked at the back of Liam’s collar hardly pulling his head back, “I’m not a fucking lamb!” He snarled. This would be the perfect moment to plunge that dagger into his heart if he hadn’t lost it. To bring peace to all the souls lost in Lisbon, to quiet the guilt he felt at having let the man live this long. But Liam’s grin was nostalgic, a reminder of the old days, when all he had to worry about was training and when he would sail again. He lost himself in the candlelit green of Liam’s eyes, and watched as Liam’s nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers. “Christ, this isn’t right.” He muttered. Liam leaned in and kissed him, gently this time, as if he were trying to apologize for his aggression previously.

“Of course it’s not,” Liam said, pushing his back into Shay’s pants and sliding his warm palm along the length of Shay’s cock, “But you’ve never worried about it before, why now?”

Shay bit his lip, feeling a flush of warm pleasure spread under his skin, delicious chills sliding up and down his spine. He grabbed Liam’s hips and pulled him closer, sliding his hands into Liam’s trousers with much difficulty, relieved at last to feel that hardness in his grasp.

Liam choked back a moan, “Christ, Shay, if I’d know you were this eager I would have let you into my bunk sooner.”

Shay felt his face flush with an old shame, his wants, old wants were overwhelming him. “How much sooner?”

Liam didn’t reply, probably not wanting to go too far back into their past, he traded a possible reply for a soft, press of his mouth against Shay’s to catch and share breath, to look into his eyes. Shay wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t reply, why he’d halted their conversation. The longing he’d felt had merged with how much he’d missed his friend, how much Liam had been hurt by all of this.

If he could just convince him to change sides. If he joined them...nobody would fight it. The Templars were a welcoming sort, at least the ones he knew.

“Turn off your mind, Shay” Liam whispered, “Stay here, now, with me.”

Shay did, he stopped his mind from trying to dissuade him from what they were doing, from thoughts of conversion. Instead he lingered in Liam’s touch, in the affection he’d wanted so much for so long, and swore to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Their hips were pressed flush together, Liam’s hand grasping both of their cocks thrusting as a steady pace with his fingers keeping their sensitive flesh pressed together as he moved.

Shay’s hands grasped tightly to Liam’s shoulders, while Liam, staring down at both their bodies, leaned closer and pushed a hand into the back of Shay’s pant, “Let me...” he whispered huskily, “Shay, just let me-” he slid his fingers in between Shay’s buttocks trying to find his anus to spread him open. Shay hesitated, inching away slowly, “Liam wait...christ...Liam wait a minute-”

Liam didn’t, he kissed Shay again to distract him and slid one unwelcome finger inside of him. Shay squeaked in an undignified way, and shoved Liam away from him with a growl, Liam stumbled back, and he had the gall to glare at Shay as he struggled to pull himself together.

“Don’t fucking do that!” Shay snapped, “You fucking shit! You arsehole how dare you-”

Liam scoffed, “Oh, you’re just fine with pushing your cock and mine together but one finger and you’re acting like a woman all of a sudden eh?”

Shay shook his head, “Shut the fuck up, Liam. You’re drunk.”

Liam swept one, damp, precum covered hand over his cropped hair, possibly without noticing, as he was drunk.

“No shite,” he snarled, “It’s taking all my will not to kill you right here and now Shay, when the fuck do you think we’ll have the time for something like this? We sure as fuck didn’t have it before!”

Shay’s eyes widened, “Kill me then!” He cries, “It’s going to happen eventually, and you’re a fool for having come here in the first place-”

Shay stopped himself from speaking, the truth wasn’t going to help either of them.

“We will never be friends again, Liam.” Shay says, “You know this, so why are you here?”

Liam looks away, and Shay watched him, he was still just standing there, drunk, hard and red faced.

“When I thought you died. When I shot you for betraying the _creed_ I was so lost. I didn’t want to feel it, but I did and I found you here, alone, mad with paranoia...Christ Shay you were one of us, you aren’t supposed to be this terrified all the time.”

Shay saw for the first time how hurt Liam was, how mentally he was just as wounded as Shay had been.

“So you decide to come and try and bugger me to make yourself feel better?” Shay aimed to deepen the wound, to get him the fuck out of here, he had no right to be here right now bring old memories and wants in with him. To initiate something that should never have been.

“Get out before I kill you myself.” Shay hissed. There was no intent behind it, his terror, his paranoia had left him a husk and if Liam saw past his facade now it was done, he would die tonight for sure.

Liam stalked toward him, Shay tried to punch him but Liam dodged and grabbed both of his wrists, “You’re going to die by my hand, Shay.” he hissed against his mouth, “But not before I take you.” Liam kissed him forcefully, “Not before I leave you weak and wretched Shay, like you’ve always wanted me to.”

Shay watched him in shock, “Liam no,” he whispers, “Liam listen to me, we can’t.” He was tired of fighting, of being scared, overwhelmed by the emotions that Liam stirred in him. “I didn’t want to see you again...I made these feelings go away long ago, you don’t have the right to come back and make me feel anything again.”

Liam grabbed Shay’s face, Shay tried to turn from his kiss, tried to resist the warmth and affection that he put into it, he didn’t want that heat to return to his body.

But Liam grabbed his upper arm and dragged back to that desk and pushed him onto it, keeping one hand on the back of his neck as he pressed him down on his stomach. Shay scrambled for purchase, for any kind of stability that would give him balance, that would take his mind away from the sensation of Liam kicking his legs apart, of the cool air on his lower half when Liam roughly yanked his pants over his hips.

“Liam!” Shay ground out, “Liam please-” he didn’t know what he was pleading anymore. The harsh press of Liam’s fingers pushing into him was terrifying. At the same time, pushing aside his fear was a savage desire for more, he wanted to draw Liam out of himself and into his body. His mind was filled with every single memory he had of Liam, that daring grin, that wildness he displayed in battle, and his own piteous feelings of lust.

God this was one of his dreams come true, to be pushed down by Liam, to be take by Liam just like this. His hands no longer gripped the edge of the desk, no, he was reaching back to where Liam was pressed against him, his hips twitching, thighs quivering and restrained by his trousers.

There was no more, “Stop Liam,” his voice had long betrayed his wants, and his words were descriptive and he felt Liam hesitate when he heard them.

Never had he met a man like Liam, who could kill senselessly if ordered to, and yet his heart was so soft.

All that aggression from before drained out of him, he slid in slowly, pausing for Shay’s body to stop resisting, inch by inch he moved deeper until he was in at the hilt. Hips pressed soundly against the Shay’s soft backside.

Shay made a choked sound, breathing harshly against the polished wood of his writing desk, hands buried in his own hair, his mind empty and focused solely on Liam’s body and what he did, the rhythm of his breathing.

It was the first time in weeks he’d felt anything but fear and paranoia.

Liam leaned over him, covering his back with warmth, he pressed his lips against the back of his neck and his hips pushed forward, Shay made a soft noise with his throat, as if he weren’t sure what he’d felt. Slowly Liam pulled and pushed against Shay’s prone, stiff body, the head of his cock hitting something each time, some small bit of flesh that burned white hot with pleasure each time he did it.

“Liam,” he said softly each time, “Liam!” It became a mantra, Shay’s mind emptied of all thought, focused solely on Liam’s movements. He felt Liam’s hand slide along one his trembling shoulders and grasp his hand, threading their fingers.

Like an anchor he clung to it, and it kept him steady, and in that moment as wave after wave of pleasure rocked him, sought to drown him until he was nothing but a hole being filled.

He didn’t know what he was saying anymore, he was babbling Liam’s name, pushing back against each thrust, his boots scraping against the wooden floor as he lifted himself a bit to push back more forcefully.

Liam’s husky voice whispered his name, his pace picking up just slightly, and it was enough for Shay’s moans to grow a bit too loud, Liam took it upon himself to block those cries by covering Shay’s mouth with his hand. He nibbled gently on the edge of the templar’s ear, “I’m going to make it so you can’t walk tomorrow, Shay, is that what you want?” he thrust sharply, once, so hard it rocked the desk.

Shay’s choked cry was muffled by Liam’s hand, but his entire body arched with tiny little electric shocks of pleasure, as if he’d just come. But he hadn’t, not yet, his cock still hung heavy and hard between his legs, untouched, tortured by the cool air of the room.

Liam must have taken his silence for agreement, he grabbed Shay’s cock with one hand and started pounding into him, no more gentle thrusts, no waiting for his body to accept. He broke him then, and all Shay could do was open himself and accept it, his ragged cries poorly hidden behind the assassin’s thick fingers.

Climax tore over Shay’s body, as Liam shook above him, burying his own moans in Shay’s sweat dampened hair. It’s ragged claws left his hips numb, his knees aching and trembling, and his mind, empty of all thought, his main focus on Liam pushing deep into him with a low, growling moan as he filled him with his seed. He wasn’t a woman, he wasn’t going to get pregnant, and it should feel foul to him, not tragic.

Liam slid out of him then, his seed following, leaking out slowly, coating Shay’s thighs.

“Christ Shay...” Liam said then, as if shocked at his own behavior. Shay didn’t move, wasn’t sure that he could, his entire body felt sluggish. He struggled to lift himself on his elbows and one boot slipped, Liam caught him. He helped him stand and brought him to the chair behind his desk. He sat him down and knelt before him to look over him, to check and see if he was alright.

For the first few seconds they weren’t assassin and templar, for those last instances they were friends again, and Liam, bless him, was acting like he’d broken Shay.

He had.

All his carefully crafted barriers were gone, and his mind and heart were filled with nothing but Liam, nothing.

He glanced at the floor to his right and saw the dagger that had been dropped carelessly from his belt. Liam was cleaning him with a dry cloth, he’d tucked them both back into their trousers, and was working his way to wiping the sweat from Shay’s brow.

And that was when he bought the knife up to Liam’s throat, “Get out.” he worded, “Now, get out before I end you.”

Liam’s eyes widened, his expression wounded with betrayal.

“Shay...don’t do this...come with me...I’ll explain everything to them, they’ll understand please-”

“Get out!” Liam snarled, “If I see you again I will kill you!”

Like a shadow, Liam was gone in moments, a flicker of a candle gone out. The bastard has left his window open.

 

 


End file.
